Mariposas negras, programa especial
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Matsumoto, por decisión propia. Byakuya, obligado, Syazel, se queja pero va amenazado. Este trío realizaran un programa televisivo especial, que será retransmitido por toda la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo. Tema, “La influencia de los fics”


IMPORTANTE AVISO: Este, no es un fic serio. Es algo que se me ocurrió de las miles de chorradas que rondan mi cabeza, ahora que estoy escribiendo un dramón, me canse, pues mi mente hizo clic… bueno lo dicho, que este no es un fic serio, no… Uff, que malo es el aburrimiento.

Disclaimer. Bleach no es mío, si no, Ulquiorra ya llevaría tiempo con Orihime, seh.

Género: Humor.

Palabras: 2.868 Palabras. Todas las he escrito yo. Risa.

Un par de agradecimientos: A los autores de los fics, sin fics, no podría escribir yo esto. Y a Tite Kubo, como no.

Sipnosis: Matsumoto, por decisión propia. Byakuya, obligado, Syazel, se queja pero va amenazado. Este trío realizaran un programa televisivo especial, que será retransmitido por toda la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo. Tema, "La influencia de los fics" Invitados, videos, Corresponsales… ¡¡No os lo perdáis!!

* * *

Matsumoto estaba muy emocionada. De hecho, fue su idea la que hizo que todo marchara como iba ahora, y que le hubieran dejado ser la presentadora, cumpliendo así su santa voluntad. Sonrió, recordando la cara de su capitán, cuando el comandante jefe Yamamoto le dio la razón, y le habilitó un estudio de grabación, gastando el poco presupuesto que les quedaba para la décima división. La mirada asesina de su capitán…

Syazel, miraba a la chica, suspirando y quejándose, preguntándose que demonios hacía él allí, delante del ordenador, realizando diossabeque tarea. Lo único, es que Aizen-sama le había elegido a él para representar a Hueco Mundo, y había alegado que tenía que ser ÉL. Ya que Ulquiorra no emocionaría mucho al público. Bueno eso era cierto. Grimmjow… podría formar una catástrofe… de proporciones desconocidas… Y los demás no estaban tan cualificados. Eso le halagaba. Pero cuando se enteró de que iba la misión. Gritó hasta quedarse ronco, así no iba. Alegó que le dolía el estomago, que le dolía la cabeza, el agujero de Hollow, la mascará, tenía fiebre, tenía que diseccionar a un par de animalejos, tenía que comerse a alguna fracción, y que no quería ir. Ningún caso. Fue empujado, literalmente, por la garganta, y arrastrado, también literalmente, hasta el estudio, donde se encontraba ahora, y donde Aizen le había dejado una nota, "Si no lo haces, no vuelves y quemo el laboratorio. Tousen está en el tejado, intentando colocar la antena, no acierta ni a tiros, pero he mandado subir a Nnoitra, haber si con la capucha del uniforme capta algo. Así que te veremos en directo todos ¡Tu puedes Syazel!" Eso es, metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

Y en cuanto a Byakuya…

Él solo se apoyaba contra la pared, esperando a que todo acabara cuanto antes. Maldiciéndose, mentalmente claro, los nobles no se maldicen en voz alta, por tener que realizar esa estúpida tarea encomendada. Lo único, es que la realizaría. Y lo haría bien. ¿Pero por qué a él? Y no a los otros miles de shinigamis mil veces más capaces para aquello. O a Matsumoto y al otro chico solos, que se veía que podían con todo. No, le tuvo que tocar aquel maldito papel señalado con una cruz. Kempachi fue el único que se rió. El resto solo se limitó a suspirar tranquilos. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Despertaría en su mansión, con el desayuno preparado. La casa impecable y la ropa limpia. ¿Verdad? Eso quisiera él.

-¡Byakuya taicho! –Llamó la chica – ¡venga que ya estamos a punto de empezar! ¡El-del-pelo-rosa tu también!

-Me llamo Syazel, ¡baka!

-¡Oye que no estoy gorda!

-No me refería a eso...

-Da lo mismo, ¡¡maquillaje!! –gritó.

Al segundo unas shinigamis les estaban empolvando la cara a todos. Syazel tosió, Byakuya, se negó al maquillaje. Matsumoto suspiró. Que compañeros más inexpertos. Ella ya había presentado antes las uvas en la sociedad de almas.

-Bueno da lo mismo, venga, tomad asiento –empezó ella- Os habréis leído las notas sobre el programa y etcétera ¿no? –antes de que pudieran decir "No" siguió hablando –pues realizaremos el saludo de la página tres, esa es la cámara. Ya vamos a empezar en cinco minutos, ¿estáis nerviosos? Es vuestro primer programa.

-No estoy nervioso. Sólo estoy a la espera de que no lo graben en Hueco Mundo y se estén partiendo de mí toda la eternidad –farfulló Syazel, mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y tu Byakuya-taicho?

-Los nervios son irrelevantes.

-Aja, bueno, pues espero que sigas con ese humor cuando hablemos del IchiRuki… -murmuró. El shinigami de la cámara llamó la atención a Rangiku. Está asintió emocionada.

-Muy bien. Empezamos en; Cinco. Cuatro. Tres –Syazel se quejó de nuevo- Dos. Uno… ¡Muy buenas tardes! Estamos en estudios TeleShinigami, en el programa "La mariposa negra" Y hoy tenemos un especial en la que vamos a hablar de la revolución que están causando los fics, tanto en la sociedad de las almas, como en el mundo humano, como en hueco mundo –dijo señalando a Syazel.

Este cogió una de las tarjetas de encima de la mesa, suspiró acomodándose las lentes y leyó.

-Tendremos invitados especiales, videos, corresponsales en los tres mundos… Eso sí, recomendamos que no lo vean los niños, este programa hablará de Lemon, Yaoi y Yuri.

A eso Matsumoto se quejó

- ¡¡Mi taicho si puede!!- Gritó –¡¡¡Taicho canal seis!!!

-Explicaremos sus conceptos –Syazel continuó- ¿Qué demonios es eso? Bueno, luego lo veré. Con ustedes en… La Mariposa Negra. –Acabó, sonrojado. Maldiciéndose una vez más.

Se suponía que le tocaba a Byakuya. Este miraba hacía la cámara serio. Matsumoto le invitó ha hablar:

-¿Byakuya-taicho? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Asesinó a Matsumoto con la mirada. Pero cogió la tarjeta y carraspeó.

-Nos vemos después de la publicidad, no cambien de canal. Empezaremos ha hablar de una pareja bastante famosa. Con invitados especiales. No se vayan.

-¡Fuera! –gritó el cámara, indicando que estaban en publicidad.

-Byakuya-taicho… Por favor, un poquitín más de entusiasmo –cuando iba a contestar Matsumoto miró a Syazel- Ay, que bien te salió, este… ¿Syzil?

-Syazel –corrigió- ¿Pero que es el Yuri y el Yaoi?

-Nada, nada, después lo sabrás.

-¿Quiénes son la pareja famosa? –Preguntó Byakuya, alzando una ceja.

-La primera pareja de la que hablaremos será la de Hinamori y mi taicho –sonrió de oreja a oreja – y con la hermana de Kurosaki, aunque ella no viene.

-Ajá, ¿y tu capitán no te ha dicho nada?

-No lo sabe, sólo le he dicho que le iba a pagar la deuda que le debía de la ronda de ayer con la onceava, le dije que viniera aquí, así me recogía de paso. Pero unos shinigamis le "acompañarán" hacia aquí.

Una gota de sudor decoró la cabellera de Syazel. El cámara volvió a hacerles una señal. Volvían de publicidad. Tras la cuenta atrás de Rangiku, empezaron de nuevo.

-Bien, bienvenidos de nuevo a "La mariposa negra" Al especial de los fics –leyó Byakuya.

-Nuestra primera pareja de invitados son: Momo Hinamori, la teniente de la quinta, y mi querido taicho, amado por todas, Hitsugaya Toshirô, capitán de la décima –dijo Rangiku, mirando a las dos puertas, una era rosa y la otra era azul. Momo entró por la rosa. Saludó y se sentó en uno de los tantísimos sofás.

-Momo Hinamori, ¿Qué tal? –preguntó Syazel, "algo" más metido en su papel.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿Pero que hago aquí?

-Estamos hablando de tu pareja con Hitsugaya ¡¡en más de 35 fics!! –continuó Rangiku.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó entre despistada y avergonzada- ¿Con Shiro-Chan?

-¡¡Soltadme!! ¡¡Soltadme u os juro que no dejo de vosotros ni cenizas!! ¡¡Soy el capitán de la décima maldita sea!! –Dijo entre patadas Hitsugaya, siendo sujetado por cuatro shinigamis, que le empujaron por la puerta azul, que, tras un par de parpadeos se percató de donde estaba. El grito que metió se escuchó en un radio de dos kilómetros- ¡¡MATSUMOTO!!

-Hitsugaya, tome asiento –Cortó Byakuya, harto de tantas tonterías, (pues te quedan, majo…) –De aquí no va a poder salir, su teniente se ha encargado de blindar las puertas antes de sellarlas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Toshirô incrédulo ¿Qué hacía Byakuya mezclado con esos? Gruñó, Rangiku se iba a enterar, pero se fue en dirección al sillón más lejano de Momo.

-¡¡Haineko!! –Gritó Rangiku, al poco el sofá estuvo echo trizas- Taicho siéntate al ladito de Hinamori.

-Grrr… -gruñó antes de sentarse al lado de ella.

-¡¡Matsumoto-san!! –Dijo Syazel – ¡Eso luego vas a tener que pagarlo!

-Bueno, bueno, empecemos con la entrevista ya –dijo haciendo uso de su fantástica habilidad para cambiar de tema- ¿Sabían que les emparejan en más de 35 fics como protagonistas y en muchos otros fics como secundarios?

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –Preguntó Hitsugaya, agitándose en el sofá, nervioso- Momo ¿y yo?

Hinamori en cambio ni le miraba.

-Ajá –continuó Syazel- Parece que al público le gusta la pareja. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Callados y mirando al suelo, no sabían donde meterse.

-Pero lo más fuerte de todo, es que no es el único de Hitsugaya ¿No es así? ¿Karin? –Preguntó ahora Byakuya, mirando hacía la televisión encendida hasta ahora, con el logo del programa y que ahora mostraba a un chica morena, que llevaba pantalones cortos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó tranquila- Anda, si tu eres el chico de aquella vez… ¿Toshirô?

-¡Hola! –Saludó Rangiku -¿Tienes Internet en tu casa?

-Em… hola, y si… tengo –dijo algo sorprendida.

-Métete en la pagina de fanfiction ¿Quieres?

-Aja, ya estoy…espera ¡¡ ¿Esta soy yo?!!

-En efecto –siguió Syazel y luego mirando a cámara continuó- Últimamente se ha hecho muy famoso el Hitsugaya x Karin y…

-¿Así que era verdad? Estas con esa chica…–Gritó Momo levantándose lenta del sofá y saliendo corriendo en dirección a la puerta- Ya te vale Shiro…

- Pe- ¡¡Pero Momo!! ¡¡Espera!! –tarde, Momo ya se había largado. Hitsugaya se quedo con la cara un poco ¿O_O?, por la sorpresa. Luego le dedico una mirada helada a Rangiku.

-Oh… ¿así que eran novios? –preguntó inocente Karin en la pantalla.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo nervioso. Tarde otra vez. La niña le miraba triste.

-Me tengo que ir –se despidió secándose los ojos.

-¡¡Pero espera!! –Intentó de nuevo el capitán. La pantalla dejó de mostrar la imagen -¿Karin?

-Uy… -fue lo que dijo Matsumoto – Vaya…

-Matsumoto de esta te acuerdas, ¡¡mañana te va a tocar el papeleo de la cuarta, la quinta, la octava, la novena, la tercera y la décima!! Y ya me encargaré de que el resto de capitanes me deje el papeleo para ti. –Sentenció antes de largarse corriendo por donde había salido Momo – ¡¡Momo!!

-¡¡Nooooooooo!! ¡¡Taicho, taicho!! –llamó en vano. Al instante siguiente, volvió a su estado habitual- Muy bien, esta a sido nuestro primer triangulo amoroso, nuestra siguiente pareja, nos espera en Hueco Mundo. Hemos enviado a Kira hacia allí. ¡Muy buenas, Kira!

-Hola chicos, hablo desde Hueco Mundo, en el palacio de Las Noches, todos están atentos a nuestro programa, incluso Orihime ha salido de su celda para vernos.

-Ah ¿pero la chica sigue allí? –Preguntó Byakuya.

-Si -contestó Syazel- dice que se ha encariñado, e intenta echarla, te pone una cara… Llevamos dos meses manteniéndola en el castillo, claro, como no es Aizen quien le tiene que poner la comida, limpiar su habitación y darle todo lo que necesita…

-Muy bien –continuó Rangiku – Por que la siguiente pareja es la de Orihime x Ulquiorra, o más bien conocida "UlquiHime".

En la pantalla, Kira se acercó a la sala, donde estaban los espadas viendo la tele, cada uno en una punta, y Ulquiorra en el centro mirando fijamente. Se aproximó a Ulquiorra para hablarle, pero Orihime le paró en el momento.

-Hola, Izuru-san. –Saludó- disculpa pero en este momento no puedes molestar a Ulquiorra.

-Oh, te preocupas por él y todo.

-Si, bueno, eso… y que aparte estamos usándolo como grabadora, ¡es muy útil!, luego se quita el ojo y…

-Eh, vale para, gracias, que acabo de comer –dijo parándola- Muy bien, dime, ¿que opinas de que te emparejen con Ulquiorra? Hay un buen montón de fics colgados en la red, incluso la directora del programa, (cought-autora-cought), tiene unos pocos.

-Guau, no tenía ni idea –dijo sonrojada.

-¿Yo con la mujer? –Preguntó Ulquiorra sin quitar la vista de la pantalla –Mm…

-¡¡No me digas que te lo estás pensando!! –gritó Orihime.

-Bueno, Orihime-san, no te preocupes, por que hay veces que también te emparejan con Grimmjow.

-¿QUÉ? –Preguntaron Grimmjow, Inoue y Ulquiorra a la vez.

-¿Con migo? –Dijo Grimmjow algo incrédulo, luego sonrió- pues no es mala idea princesita…

-¿Cómo? Eso ya lo veremos –gruño Ulquiorra.

-Muy bien, sin más nos despedimos ¡Hasta pronto chicos y suerte con el programa! Tengo que ayudar a separarles.

La conexión de perdió.

-Bien, ya lo han visto, aquello se ha convertido en un debate. ¿Grimmjow o Ulquiorra? Si quieren votar envíen un SMS con la palabra UlquiHime, si votan a Ulquiorra, y GrimmHime, si votan a Grimmjow, al 001 más el prefijo de la sociedad de las almas, coste del mensaje, diez yens más IVA. –Leyó Byakuya de una de las tantas tarjetitas.

-Genial, genial –continuó Syazel- ahora por fin explicaremos los términos Yaoi y Yuri. Poniendo alguna pareja por ejemplo. ¿Matsumoto?

-Bien, Syazil.

-Syazel.

-Eso he dicho. El Yaoi, es el amor entre homosexuales, una muy bonita pareja sería por ejemplo, Renji con Byakuya.

-¿QUEEÉ? –Preguntó el noble, asesinándola con la mirada.

-No, quería decir Ichigo y Uryû, perdón, tranquilo, por favor –Dijo tratándole de calmarle- De… de echo, hay unos fics bastantes bonitos de esta pareja… si… bueno, y luego está el Yuri, que es el amor entre chicas, el ejemplo más claro de esta pareja sería Yoruichi x Soi-fong ¿No creen? No hay mucho Yuri por la Web… pero en fin. También existe.

Ahh –asintió Syazel- ¿Y que es el lemon?

-Niños, no escriban de esto en casa, el lemon son escenas sexuales explicitas. Aquí no puedo poner ejemplo. Hay muchas –rió.

-Ahh…

-¿Contento Syz?

-Syazel –corrigió- ¡Syazel!

-Eso he dicho.

Syazel arrebató una de las tarjetas de Matsumoto de sus manos y leyó.

-Aquí la galería de las imágenes que nos habéis enviado. La primera, la envía un niño de diez años, y juraría por el pelo rojo y pelo naranja que son Ichigo y Renji, en un apasionado beso. La segunda somos nosotros tres presentando el programa. Que mono, espera, nos lo envía Orihime… ah… la tercera es Matsumoto rodeada de siete columnas de papeles, lo envía tu taicho, Rangiku-san. Si queréis enviadla el correo es .

LamariposaNegra Teleshinigami . SDA

Ahora Byakuya cogió una de las cartas y leyó en voz alta:

-Nuestra siguiente pareja, es nuestra pareja estrella, se podría considerar la más famosa de todas, se ha escrito de ellos en drama, humor, parodias etc.… con más de 15 paginas dedicados a ellos, les tenemos aquí como invitado son… -paró en el instante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Syazel.

-Fácil -Dijo Rangiku y acabó de leer ella- ¡¡Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki!!

Rukia e Ichigo entraron saludando en el estudio, pero los dos se congelaron al ver a Byakuya allí, de piedra, mirándole con los ojos desencajados.

-Nii-sama… -murmuró Rukia a media voz- ¿que haces tú… aquí?

-Mi-mira Byakuya –balbuceó Ichigo – s-son fics ¿vale? No los escribo yo ¿eh?

-Caed… -empezó.

-Pe –pero.

-Mil flores –continuó.

-Nii-sama que no estoy con él ¡¡de verdad!! ¡¡En serio!!

-De cerezo…

-Además no sé si lo sabias pero también hay un par de fics que te emparejan con Rukia ¿sabes? –ayudó Matsumoto.

-Sembosak… ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó cortándose.

-Ajá Byakuya –continuó – Por lo que veo, también te emparejan a ti. A si que calladito y deja que continuemos con la entrevista.

Se sentó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Que todo acabara ya rápido.

-Bien tenemos una pregunta enviada por Hanatarô Yamada ¿Planeáis besaros en el programa?

-¡¡NOOO!!

-Segunda pregunta… enviada por Urahara Kisuke ¿Saldréis juntos alguna vez?

Se miraron.

-Ni mucho menos.

-Antes muerto.

-¿Por que Kurosaki? ¿Mi hermana no es suficientemente buena para ti o que?

-Halla paz Byakuya- le calmo Matsumoto. Syazel siguió leyendo.

-Tercera pregunta ¿Me darás nietos mal hijo? La envía Isshin Kurosaki.

-Estúpido viejo –farfulló.

-Cuarta pregunta, esta es para Rukia, ¿Cuál es tu redacción con Renji?

-Es un gran amigo, como un hermano, que siempre ha estado ahí.

-Quinta pregunta ¿Nada más?

-No.

-Sexta pregunta ¿E Ichigo?

-Lo mismo.

-Estás tres últimas las enviaba Renji ¿lo sabías? –dijo Matsumoto.

-Lo suponía –rió.

-Bien, séptima y última pregunta. Enviada por la mismísima autora. ¿Esperan que Tite Kubo les ponga juntos?

-El sabrá lo que hace –contestó Rukia.

-¿Quién es Tite Kubo? –pregunto Ichigo.

-Nadie que deba importarte –respondió Byakuya.

-Muy bien, estas son todas. ¿Queréis contarnos algo antes de marcharos?

-…

-Bien, pues gracias por venir –Syazel estaba realmente más animado, ya no pensaba en que se fueran, que lo harían, a reír de él.

Rukia se levantó y se despidió saliendo por la puerta, Ichigo iba a imitarla cuando Byakuya le paró.

-Sales por la otra puerta o no sales.

-¡¡Dios controla tus malditos celos!! –Dijo cabreado saliendo por donde había salido Rukia.

-Tranquilo, Byakuya-taicho, no hay peligro –le animó Rangiku- Bueno, el tiempo pasa volando, queridos teleespectadores, ya son las nueve, y no tenemos nada más que contarles, esto ha sido todo por hoy. El próximo especial será por el día de san Valentín. ¡Hasta entonces!

-Nos vemos –se despidió Syazel también.

-Adiós –fue lo que dijo Byakuya.

El cámara indico que ya estaban fuera, y todos suspiraron.

_Prólogo._

Byakuya se fue corriendo a su mansión. Durmió y a la mañana siguiente el desayuno estaba preparado. La mansión estaba impecable y la ropa estaba limpia. Se dedicó a planear como alejar a su hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo.

De Syazel se estuvieron riendo dos semanas, pero Aizen le felicitó alegando que Hueco Mundo había quedado bien representado. Incluso le regaló material científico.

Matsumoto, logró engañar a su capitán, que hizo el papeleo de las trece divisiones. El grito que escapo se escuchó en Hueco Mundo.

Kira se perdió en el bosque de Hueco Mundo, no ha vuelto aún.

El resultado de la votación de GrimmHime/UlquiHime quedó en empate.

Ningún animal ha sido herido durante el programa, sólo Kira que se metió entre Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

* * *

Creo que ha entrado en la categoría "me lo trago". Una duda, ¿El final ha sido Ichiruki? No ha sido mi intención. Pero creo que sí. Por cierto, dudo muchísimo que celebren el fin de año con uvas (SÉ que no) Pero me gustó como quedaba. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios de alentamiento y tomatazos. Tengo dos fics empezados y aún así me atrevo a abrir otro… viva el masoquismo. XD

Bueno, nos leemos. Si quieren =P

_Haineko_


End file.
